


Who's A Good Boy?

by TookMeASecond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Brat Dean, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom Castiel, Gentle Dom Castiel, M/M, Restraint, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: Day 678 without sex: someone said "who's a good girl" at the dog park and I said "me daddy"





	Who's A Good Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to my wonderful beta. Who always sticks with me and fixes my mistakes like it's their job. Thanks Jld70

Dean woke before he opened his eyes, before he even moved, and was immediately irritated. Why was he so irritated?

“Wake up, Dean!” Oh, yeah. Sam was in his kitchen.

He pulled the comforter over his head and contemplated the likelihood that his little brother would take a hike.

He heard his bedroom door open and prepared for the assault.

“Come on, Dean. I'm not going to let you wallow another day in bed. I'm taking Bones to the beach and you're coming along.” Damnit, this would have been easier if Sam was angry or something.

“Dean,” he singsonged, “I brought coffee . ”

The beach wasn't really crowded this time of year but the sun was still warm and the breeze felt nice. Dean was almost grateful Sam had convinced him to come out. It definitely took some focus off of his current mood.

He turned at the sound of his name to look down the beach and froze; his eyebrows shot up as his mouth fell open. Coming down the shoreline, right toward him, was a gorgeous man with tousled hair. He was grinning as he jogged closer.

Dean didn't recognize him, had no idea how this man knew his name. But in that moment he didn't care. He bit his bottom lip and shifted his feet as he tried to think of something witty to say.

Then the man spoke.

"Who's a good boy?" Christ Almighty, his voice was deep. It nearly gave Dean's neglected cock palpitations. And without even thinking he opened his fool mouth.

"I'm a good boy, Daddy." He wasn't even sure it came out that loud at first, but then the stranger’s step faltered as his eyebrows knitted together and he tilted his head curiously.

The smile didn't leave his face as he came to a stop a few feet from Dean and started to bend down.

Then a large, wet, furry creature nearly barreled him over. Suddenly Dean couldn't breath e .

"Good boy, Bee," he said scratching the dog and squinting up at Dean. His heart stuttered in his chest and he wasn't sure if it was the undivided attention of clear blue eyes or the fact that he'd called this stranger Daddy. Dean was ready to turn and run back to Sam's car when the guy stood slowly, keeping him pinned with his gaze.

He still had the half smile on his lips and that cute tilt to his head and Dean couldn't help but feel he was being appraised. And that only made the situation in his pants worse.

“Hello, I'm Castiel.” He reached out with a sure hand, maintaining eye contact. Dean pressed his lips together and lowered his eyes to Castiel's hand before taking it and giving it a strong but quick shake.

The man, Castiel, smiled wider and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He stood staring for a moment before raising his eyebrows and looking like he was waiting for something. Dean's face warmed a bit as he realized he left Castiel hanging with his own name.

“I'm Dean,” he said before shoving his hands in his pockets. He didn't fidget, he knew better, though he desperately wanted to move. He couldn't reach Castiel's eyes either, staring at his chin and wondering what the hell was going on.

“Hello, Dean.” His eyes did fly up at that, to meet the amused gaze of the other man's. And fucking hell, he knew that look. “Are you here with anyone?”

“No, sir.”

“Mmm, you are a good boy, aren't you?” What the ever loving fuck?

It slammed into him then, all at once, the thought that they were standing here on a beach in the middle of the day, and Castiel was looking at him like that. Castiel's dog was circling them unevenly, sniffing at the sand and digging small holes. He hoped Sam wasn't watching.

“Would you like to have lunch with me, Dean?”

“Uh, yeah,” he replied, reaching up to scratch at the back of his head. He dropped his hand abruptly at the arched eyebrow of the dom on the beach. Would this be considered a meet-cute later? This was all too bizarre.

“Yes, sir. I'd like that.” Dean's face heated slightly at the words pouring from his own mouth. Sure, he liked being bossed around a little but the whole talking about it part still made him squirm a bit.

“I know a little place on the way inland with a patio Bee can enjoy. Would you like to meet me there in fifteen minutes?” Dean nodded, focusing his eyes on Castiel's chin again, appreciating the stubble.

“Words, boy.”

“I, actually, I came with my brother. Him and his dog’re around here somewhere. Could I ride with you? Please?” He added the last bit on impulse, he  _ was _ a good boy and he needed Castiel to see that. More than he needed air at the moment.

Castiel simply dipped his chin in acknowledgment. “Very well. Please find your brother and let him know you'll be leaving.” He produced a card from his pocket and handed it over.

“If he is worried about you leaving with a stranger he can have my contact information.” Dean took the card and read it over quickly.

“Thanks, but he'll be fine. He's used to me leaving with people I don't know.”

There were a couple beats of silence before Dean's eyes went wide and his head snapped up to look at his lunch date. Castiel had an eyebrow arched so sharply Dean was sure it hurt, and even though the man was an inch shorter he managed to look down at Dean.

“Oh, not that it happens all the time-”

“Please don't take too long. I'll be in the parking lot with Bee.” With that Castiel turned and the dog followed without a word. He didn't blame the canine at this point, Dean would also like to follow him around.

He cursed himself for saying what he had as he scanned the beach for Sam. Spotting the moose wasn't usually so difficult and he was annoyed when he spotted Bones first.

The dog ran from the water to someone sitting in the sand and that was why Dean couldn't see him, Sam was short now.

“Hey, Sammy. I'm outta here. If I don't answer the phone later I may be tied up with something. Just give this guy a call,” he said as she whipped the card down at Sam. He immediately turned and waved goodbye over his shoulder.

“Wha- Dean! Wait up!”

“Sorry, Sammy. I'm on a tight schedule.” He knew he was being an ass right now. He also knew he was taking out his earlier embarrassment on Sam. After Sam had dragged him out of his house to help make him feel better.

Dean sighed and stopped walking.

“Who is Castiel Novak and why does his card have a beehive on it?” Dean shrugged at that.

“We bumped into each other. We're going to have lunch.” Sam dropped the hand holding the card and looked at Dean with his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Lunch? Is that a euphemism?”

“No, Sam. Damn! A guy can get food.” Dean crossed his arms in front of his chest and freaking pouted. Sam instantly felt bad for poking fun at him.

“Yeah you can. Sorry, man. Have fun and be safe ok?” The older brother resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead nodded before turning to the parking lot.

He found Castiel next to a huge fucking Lincoln Continental, rubbing his brindle dog down with a towel. It looked like he'd given him a quick rinse.

“This your car, huh?” Castiel straightened from leaning over the dog and nodded with squinty eyes.

“Don't take a tone with me,” he said as he straightened up and opened the door for Bee. There was a small smirk on his face as he squinted and looked down at Dean, again, in a way that made Dean smile back.

Without taking his eyes off of him, Castiel closed the back door after the dog and stepped into Dean's space, right up close. He studied Dean's eyes for a moment, then the taller man swallowed hard as he held his ground.

Castiel's smirk widened and he opened the passenger door and backed up so Dean could get in. The car was already running with the AC on so the leather seats weren't as hot as they could have been.

After buckling himself in , Castiel steered the boat on wheels back into the causeway and headed inland from the beach. Dean had a feeling he knew the place the guy was talking about, there were only a couple of places on this road

Sure enough they pulled into the brightly colored, quirky, odd combination of beach bar-cafe restaurant. When they got out Castiel put a leash on Bee, even though Dean was sure the dog would listen to him. The man hadn't even given any orders and Dean was following him around.

Castiel walked right past the sign that asked them ‘ _ to see a hostess, please _ ’, and took himself to a shady corner close to the bar. Dean waited to see where Castiel was going to sit so he could sit opposite, watching as he pulled out a chair and motioned for Dean to sit.

He did.

Castiel circled the table and sat across from him so that his back was to the wall. As soon as he scooted up to the table Bee settled himself right beside his master in the floor. Dean thought it was a bit ridiculous how much he envied the dog.

“I have always enjoyed a cool beverage after an afternoon on the beach. I think I'm going to have a beer. How about you, Dean?” The way Castiel said his name made his insides feel squishy and he wondered when he'd turned into a girl.

“A beer sounds good, I'll have what you're having.” Dean watched his face for a reaction but Castiel gave nothing away.

Their waitress showed up then with a tin bowl of water for the dog and two plastic cups of water for them.

“Hello, Mr. Novak. Welcome back. What can I get you this afternoon?” she asked cheerily as she readied her pen. Castiel finally broke his staring contest and Dean felt like he could breath.

“Good afternoon, Becky. I would like two Reef Donkeys and a spin dip appetizer.” Dean arched an eyebrow at the order but didn't say anything. Becky nodded her enthusiasm and disappeared into the restaurant.

“You come here often?” Dean asked leaning forward and resting his forearms on the edge of the table with his fingers clasped. Castiel offered him an amused smile.

“We're already here, Dean, no need to feed me a line.” He was only momentarily stunned.

“Cas has jokes. I see how it is.” And just like that, Dean's nerves settled and his posture relaxed. Castiel smiled as if he'd won and relaxed into his own plastic chair.

“Tell me about yourself. What do you do for a living?” Castiel asked before taking a few gulps of his water. Watching his Adam's apple travel up and down his throat had Dean suddenly parched.

“Uh, well,” he said before clearing his throat, “I work at my dad's old auto shop. He gave me his half when he passed and I run it with my uncle.” He followed Castiel's lead and drank half his water. It tasted better than he ever remembered water being.

“So you're good with your hands.” And just like that a bit of the tension was back. Dean stared at him wide-eyed, not sure if Castiel was insinuating something or being serious. Jesus, this guy was going to give him a fucking coronary, but he was a little impressed by the man's ability to keep him off balance.

“Yeah, pretty good. I've been working on cars since I was a kid, so,” Dean trailed off with a shrug of his shoulders.

Then Becky was back with their drinks. When she put the plastic cup in front of Dean he thought it looked like any other pale ale he'd ever had, but when he took that first sip his tongue tingled with the fruity malt and it actually watered after he'd swallowed it.

He looked up to see Castiel watching him with a pleased look on his face. He smiled back before taking another sip of his beer and set the glass down.

“How about you? What do you do?” he asked as he sat back in his chair.

“I'm retired. When was your last D/s relationship?” Dean’s brain stuttered and he furrowed his eyebrows. Did he hear him right? Castiel was watching him expectantly, but with an air of patience.

“How do you know I've had one?”

A slow, predatory, smile spread over Castiel's face and he leaned forward over the table; as if offering a secret.

“I don't know many good boys who call strangers ‘Daddy’. It tells me it's been a while for you and that you are a bit inexperienced. Neither of those things are a problem for me.” He leaned back to a casual position and watched Dean filter that bit of information.

Dean pressed his lips together and squinted in thought, then nodded and shrugged.

“Sure. Fuck it.” Castiel's face darkened and Dean wanted to sink to his knees and beg forgiveness for what he wasn't even sure.

“Language.” Was all he said. Dean nodded and swallowed past the lump in his throat before taking another sip of his beer and continuing.

“About six years ago I met someone who introduced me to a lot of new things. I liked most of them, but then it got weird, and I didn't know I was allowed to tell him to stop. After I left, I did some reading and talked to some people and learned about safewords. I haven't tried it since, but I miss it. Sometimes.” Dean could feel his face warming up at the blatant admission but he was proud of his steady voice. After all, Castiel hadn't seemed put off by Dean's outburst on the beach.

“I am sorry that happened to you. All too often predators masquerade as doms and abuse the trust a sub is willing to offer. I can assure you, safewords are very important to me. For both of us.”

“You would get a safeword, too?” Dean had lost all inhibition about the topic and was more curious than anything.

“Of course. I prefer the traffic light system but I want my sub to feel comfortable, so they choose. My turn to ask. What do you like to do for fun?”

Dean cocked one corner of his mouth up in a half smile and opened his mouth to answer when Becky swooped back in.

“Spin dip for the gentlemen. Are you guys going to want anything else?” She tucked the tray under her arm to hold out her pad and Dean couldn't help but think it was a wasted effort to carry one dish out on a giant tray.

“I think we'll pick at this and see how we feel. Thank you, Becky.” She smiled wide at him and spun on her heel to head back inside.

Castiel stabbed a stiff pita chip into the cheesy crust and stream poured out. He mixed it around a bit and put the chip back on the plate before taking up his beer and looking expectantly at Dean. It took a second for his brain to catch up.

“Oh, um. Well, it might sound weird, but I like to work on my car. I like to cook. I would consider myself a movie buff.” When Dean paused to think Castiel jumped in.

“Why would it be weird that you work on your car?”

“I'm a mechanic, dude, kinda what I do all day. But, Baby, she's mine, you know. It's relaxing for me.” Castiel nodded as if he understood the sentiment and took the chip he'd dipped earlier.

“May I feed you?” Castiel asked in a low voice, as if they weren't alone and he didn't want anyone else to hear. Dean arched an eyebrow at him and smirked.

“It wasn't your turn to ask a question.” Castiel saw Dean's eyebrow and raised the steaks. His eye brow made Dean want to roll belly up, right next to Bee on the floor. He wanted to shrink down and apologize.

“Oh, good. You're a brat, too.”

Fuck. He had blown it, hadn’t he? His snark got him into a lot of trouble with his last dom, too. He looked down at the table in front of him and rubbed the back of his neck, preparing to pay for lunch and bow out.

“Go ahead then, ask your question.” Dean's head shot up to look at Castiel across the table, still holding out the chip.

“Um, I'm sorry. I don't have one.”

“Then would you care to answer mine?” The Dom-brow was strong with this one, but even with the sharp arch his face had softened a bit.

“You want to feed me?” Dean asked slightly embarrassed by the thought.

“I would like to, very much.”

Dean chanced a look around the patio. Another couple had taken up a table across the room and a few single patrons dotted the bar. No one was paying them a bit of attention. 

He looked back to Castiel and licked his lips before nodding. The smile the other man offered was a reward all of its own and he found he wanted to be the reason it was there more often.

Castiel reached across the table as Dean parted his lips. They locked gazes and it had to be the most intimate thing Dean had ever experienced. Then the flavor of the dip exploded on his tongue and his eyelids fluttered closed as he moaned.

He chewed slowly, enjoying the crunch and wondering where this had been all his life. When he opened them again Castiel was looking at him like he was something to be devoured.

“Dean, I realize that I am being forward here, and you never have to do anything you don't want, but I would very much like to take you home with me this afternoon.”

A slow smirk spread on Dean's face and Castiel shook his head minutely, pressing his lips together.

“You wanna take me home, Cas? Like a little stray puppy?”

Castiel returned the smile in kind, his being slightly more menacing.

“I am not averse to pet play. If you would like a leash and collar I can arrange that for you.” Castiel paused and hummed, looking at Dean thoughtfully. “I rather like the image of you crawling to me naked.”

Dean sat and stared at him for a moment, his eyes widened slightly and his mouth literally watered. He’d never done that before but he suddenly wanted it more than anything in the world.

“Let’s finish our food and talk a bit more,” Castiel said before finishing his beer and putting the empty glass at the edge of the table. Dean nodded and reached forward for another chip. They ate in silence for a bit before either of them spoke again. Becky came over to remove the empty glass and Castiel turned down another beer.

They fell into easy conversation about what show Dean was currently watching and the books Castiel had picked out to read. The rest of their lunch was tame considering how this all got started and Dean wanted to bring it back around. He was feeling a little confident in himself and when he got confident he got cocky.

After Castiel had insisted on paying and Becky took his card , Dean leaned forward across the table and fixed eyes on him. Castiel looked right back, as if he knew something was coming and he was powerless to stop it.

Dean licked his lips and smirked at him.

“You wanna take me home now, Daddy?”

Castiel just narrowed his eyes, a small smile curling up the corner of his mouth. He shook his head minutely, but somehow Dean knew it wasn’t an answer so much as Castiel learning just how big a brat Dean could be. But the dom would not be cowed.

“That’s twice now, that you have called me Daddy without my permission.”

The smile fell from Dean’s face so fast it left him stunned for a second.

“We still have some things to work out, if you would like to be my good boy you should know my rules. Wouldn’t you agree?” Dean could only nod, lowering his gaze to rest on Castiel’s chin. “And first you will look into my eyes while I’m speaking to you.”

Dean hesitated for just a second before raising his eyes to look at Castiel. They stared at each other as Becky brought the card back and Castiel thanked her for her service. He stood to untie Bee’s leash then turned back to look at Dean again.

“Heel.”

Dean had no idea if he was talking to him or the dog but he got up quickly anyway and fell into step just behind and to Castiel’s right. They left the patio and got into Castiel’s giant car.

On the way to the house Dean sent his brother a text that all was well and he was going home with Castiel. He told Sam he’d call him later.

Castiel didn’t live too far from the beach and Dean couldn’t help the awe he felt when they pulled up to a two story house with a canal in the back. The property wasn’t large, most of these houses were stuck pretty close together, but Dean figured it was probably worth it when he spotted the boat at the dock behind the house.

“Come on in and take your shoes off at the door please. Then your clothes. Good boys fold them neatly and wait on their knees.” For whatever reason having Castiel say such things all cavalier and nonchalant had butterflies swooping through Dean’s stomach and blood rushing downstairs.

The dom let Bee of his leash and headed upstairs without another word, leaving Dean in the foyer to do as he was told. He stripped slowly and folded his things, hesitating only for a moment at the band of his boxer briefs.

The house felt a little chilly and he was thankful for the pillow, he assumed was for him to kneel on, next to the chair by the door. It cushioned his knees from the cold hard tile and made his wait more comfortable. He placed his hands on his thighs and relaxed into his position, listening as Castiel moved around upstairs.

Before long he heard the man start back down the stairs and when bare feet came into view Dean resisted the urge to squirm. Castiel hummed and ran sure fingers back through Dean’s hair.

“You are a good boy, aren’t you?” Dean didn’t answer. His eyes slid closed and he wanted so badly to press into the touch on his head. “Stand, and follow me.”

Castiel took Dean upstairs and into a room that looked like it had to be half of the entire upstairs. There was a tall four poster king size bed in the middle of the back wall with an array of awesome looking things on it.

“Do you want to pick a safeword or would you like the traffic light system?” Castiel asked closing the door after Dean entered. Unsure of what to do , he stood in the middle of the room and clasped his hands behind his back.

“Uh, traffic light is good.”

“And how does that work?” As he spoke Castiel circled Dean slowly, looking him over and reaching out to touch every now and then. The goosebumps that broke out had nothing to do with the chill in the air.

“Green for good. Yellow for slow down. Red for stop,” he recited without a hitch. Castiel stopped walking when he was directly in front of Dean, he looked at him with a proud glint in his eyes and smiled.

“Good boy. When you are ready to initiate play you may address me as Daddy. You will not use that word otherwise, do you understand?” Dean nodded but replied with a ‘yes’ at a stern look from Castiel.

“Thank you. Do you have any problems with being restrained?”

“No, Daddy,” Dean replied coyly. He dipped his chin and looked at Castiel through his lashes. The dom just smirked and turned toward the bed.

“Cheeky.”

Castiel took something off the bed and circled back behind Dean. He felt soft cuffs fastened to each wrist and when he tested them he found the chain holding them together was very short.

“Take a step back, there you go,” Castiel helped guide Dean to where he wanted him then went back to the bed and picked up what looked like a remote. With the press of a button something above him clicked and when Dean looked up there was an actual hook on a cable lowering out of the ceiling. It looked like a cap would close when it went back up to conceal its presence.

“Holy shit,” he muttered.

“Yes, I have all sorts of exciting things all over my home. This is also your second warning about language.” Dean pressed his lips together and looked at Castiel pleadingly. “Bend over.”

He did as he was told and the dom took his bound hands and lifted them to the hook, then raised the cable so that his arms were pulled up, forcing him to keep his head down. The cable was pulled taut, but not so much that Dean’s shoulders were uncomfortable. He heard Castiel hum and felt a hand on his backside.

“You do look lovely like this.” Dean felt his face warm up and wasn’t sure if it was a blush or the gravity. He heard Castiel move back to the bed and pick something else up. When he returned he knelt on the floor behind Dean and the sub could only imagine the picture he made right now.

Without a word the dom slid a pole between Dean’s feet on the floor and attached each ankle, forcing his legs to stay apart. When Castiel stood , Dean shifted his feet and found he could barely move at all. He was totally immobilized and at Castiel’s mercy and none of that scared him.

“Alright, my good boy, what’s your color?”

“Green, Daddy,” Dean said hanging his head. He felt two hands slide up the backs on his thighs and over his ass cheeks. He arched his back as much as he could and whined softly in the back of his throat.

“So beautiful like this. All ready and waiting for me.” Castiel sounded awed and Dean loved that he was the one who did it. The fingers on his back changed direction and teased down his crack, over his hole, lower to his balls. Castiel rolled them in his hand for a moment before running a finger down the underside of Dean’s semi hard cock.

“This would look so pretty in a little metal cage. I wonder if you could come soft.” Dean whined again, he didn’t want to tell Castiel that he could, he’d let the dom figure that out himself.

Without another word Castiel hurried back to the bed, Dean lifted his head in time to see him pick up a small bottle of lube and a condom before returning to his position behind Dean. He spoke with a calm voice as he slid wet fingers up and down Dean’s crack.

“If we decide to pursue a relationship I would like us to both be tested. That way we can forgo condoms if you’d like. They are not my favorite, but it is non negotiable for me.” Dean grunted as the first finger pushed into him. He wanted to push back, Castiel was slowly pumping in and out to the first knuckle alone.

“Hmm. It may have been a while for you, but you’re opening right up for me. Are you eager, boy?” How the fuck was he so calm right now? Dean could barely focus on what Castiel was saying with that finger in him not being enough and he wanted Dean to speak.

“Gah, yes, Daddy! Please!” Dean rose up on his tiptoes, but couldn’t hold the position for longer than a few seconds. He was so fucking hard right now and Castiel was barely touching him.

“Yes, you are.” Castiel sounded awed again and Dean couldn’t understand why. Then he deemed that he didn’t even care when the finger went deeper and Castiel crooked it, rubbing at Dean’s insides with firm pressure.

The sub was panting, hanging from the ceiling and completely at his dom’s mercy. Dean couldn’t even consider that this wasn’t something he wanted for the rest of his life. He would get tested every month if it’s what Castiel asked of him.

When Castiel added a second finger it didn’t go as slow as the first. He wedged it in carefully, so as not to hurt Dean, but once his rim stretched around it he was pumping them both in and out, hitting his hand against Dean’s ass nice and hard.

Castiel pushed in a third finger and the stretch burned a little but not near enough to call red. His pace didn’t slow this time and Dean felt his orgasm rushing from the tips of his toes.

“I’m gonna come, Daddy! I can’t-” Dean clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt his balls tighten and just when it was going to crash over him he felt a hand squeeze the base of his dick and the fingers slam into him and stop.

Dean was coiled so tightly he couldn’t move, every muscle was flexed and his chest heaved with his breathing. When Castiel finally pulled his fingers out slowly Dean relaxed against his restraints again, his knees were shaking and his balls felt so heavy , but fuck did he love edging and Castiel took him right there.

“You are such a good boy, Dean. My good boy,” Castiel said before leaning forward and biting Dean’s ass cheek, right in the crease where it met his thigh. Then the dom stood and gripped Dean’s hips in both hands. Dean felt the blunt head of Castiel’s cock press up against his rim with slow pressure until it popped inside, causing Dean to gasp.

He wasn’t sure when Castiel had put on the condom but it was there and Dean was a little irritated he couldn’t feel Castiel’s flesh. The entry was slow, the dom pushed with equal pressure the entire time, until Dean felt him flush with his ass. He was big, Dean felt so full.

Dean tried so hard to be patient, but Castiel was just standing there and he wanted him to move so badly. He rocked back and whined, trying to entice the dom to pound him. He was swatted on his backside for it and he knew he was being a little bratty , but he couldn’t ask. He knew that even if he was allowed to speak he couldn’t ask.

He’d taken the chance with Lisa and that had landed him single and embarrassed.

Before that line of thinking could go any further Castiel was finally moving. Pulling out just as slowly as he’d pressed in but once he had just the tip inside , he slammed back in and didn’t stop. It felt so much better than his fingers.

Dean clenched his teeth, but couldn’t stop the noises being punched from his chest. Castiel bent his knees to angle his hips and found Dean’s prostate, nailing it on every thrust. Dean’s toes curled against the carpet and he silently begged the dom not to stop this time.

“Fuck! I could do this for hours, but I want to come so badly,” Castiel confessed before slapping Dean’s other ass cheek. Dean wanted a fucking gag so he could bite down and keep the yelp of surprise inside, but Castiel seemed to like it.

“That’s it, baby. Daddy wants to hear how much you like it.”

“Yes, Daddy. I’m gonna fucking come.”

“Do it baby, come for Daddy.”

Dean’s muscles locked up again and he felt his channel squeeze the cock that was railing him within an inch of his life. Castiel didn’t stop, if anything he pushed harder, smacking Dean’s ass again and telling him how beautiful he was.

Just as Dean’s orgasm let up Castiel pulled out and ripped the condom off. Dean could hear the sounds of the dom stripping his own cock a couple seconds before Castiel grunted and hot come splashed over his ass and back.

He felt it drip down his heated skin and wanted to taste it so badly. But Castiel had said he wanted them to get tested so Dean would have to wait. The sounds of their panting was relatively quiet compared to the sex they’d just had and the air seemed cooler on his sweaty skin.

Castiel lowered the hook and took the chain off the cuffs so that they were still on but Dean’s hands could rest at his sides. The dom rubbed at Dean’s stiff shoulders a while to get the blood flowing again, then leaned forward and kissed the back of his shoulder.

“Come shower with me. I’ll wash your back. Then we can discuss where we’ll be going from here.” Dean hummed contentedly and closed his eyes, resting his head back against his new dom’s chest.

“Yes, Daddy.” He smiled softly at the chuckle that vibrated its way through Castiel’s chest and held still as the dom undid the straps around his ankles. Castiel helped him up and took him into the en suite and Dean smiled when the waterfall shower head turned on.

“This water pressure is awesome, Daddy.” Castiel smiled and leaned in to kiss Dean on the mouth, he laughed when he pulled away and Dean tried to chase him.

“You’re going to use that all the time, aren't you?”

Dean just smiled cockily and bit his bottom lip.

“I don’t know. Probably. Daddy.”

Castiel laughed as he pushed his good boy back against the wall and held him there while he marked Dean’s chest so that everyone would know he was taken.

**Author's Note:**

> I left this open for potentially more but I am working on a few things and signed up for Destiel Omegaverse Big Bang. If you want to read that one subscribe so you'll be notified when I post it. I'm pretty excited about that one.


End file.
